Liar, Liar
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Yullen smut. No plot. One-shot.   Kanda's sometimes too brutal with Allen; Allen doesn't seem to mind, he plays it off as love...   Bad summary D:


**Another one shot that came out of the blue :3 I thought of this after talking to my friend during PE. She gave me the idea about it and since then, I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I had to write it down. She was (or did, not sure) going to write a similar story but with KHR characters Hibari and Mukuro3 she gave me permission to write this :3**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, Yullen, Kanda :D**

**This one shot is all smut. No plot. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Without much of a warning, the door to the small hotel room was slammed open to show the figure of a small teenage boy trapped in the arms of an older teen. Kanda pushed Allen into the room harshly and kicked the door closed, watching as Allen stumbled across the floor; the boy had to hold onto the round table for support before he fell face first. Kanda locked the door behind him as he walked towards the boy. He pushed Allen down on the table, spreading Allen's legs so he can stand in between them.<p>

"Stop being so brutal, Kanda." Allen glared up at his lover as Kanda grabbed both of Allen's wrists and pinned them over his head; a wide sadistic smirk spread across Kanda's features.

"Who said you can talk, Moyashi?" Kanda growled lustfully as his free hand began to rip Allen's coat apart. Allen opened his mouth to scream at Kanda when the older teen crushed their mouth together in a rough kiss.

"M-Mmm..!" Allen closed his eyes tightly as Kanda's tongue invaded his mouth; Kanda's teeth biting his lips. Allen tried to struggle against the older teen but failed at his attempted as more muffled moans escaped his trapped mouth. Kanda's hand began to remove Allen's tie and vest as the boy continued to squirm under him.

Kanda parted their lips for a slight moment to move away from Allen, pulling the boy up from the table and pinning him to the nearest wall. He crushed their lips together again as his hands removed the shredded pieces of Allen's coat, followed by the vest and white button up shirt. Once he had them all off he threw them across the room, not caring where they land. Kanda pulled away from the kiss to observe Allen's naked chest.

Allen looked away from Kanda's hungry expression as the older teen imagined all the things he could do to the boy. With a smirk, Kanda leaned down and began to nip at Allen's chest; his hands roamed over every inch of exposed skin until they reached Allen's nipples. His fingers began to twist the nubs softly earning some small groans from Allen. His mouth left small kisses and bites as he went lower. His tongue poked out of his mouth to lick one nipple and then the other.

"A-Ahh…" Allen moaned as Kanda took one into his mouth and sucked on it, while his fingers played with the neglected nub. Kanda's other hand moved down to Allen's pants and began to unbuckle them. With a quick tug, Allen's pants fell down to around his knees and he was left in his boxers. Kanda stepped back to admire the boy. He smirked as he noticed Allen's growing erection through the boxers.

Kanda picked up Allen and walked over to the bed where he dumped the boy. He pulled off Allen's boots, along with his pants before turning his attention back to Allen's boxers. With one quick movement the boxers were ripped from Allen's body.

"K-Kanda!" Allen protested and glared up at the teen again. "Stop ripping my clothes, damn it!" Kanda only smirked, but his eyes glanced towards the door as he saw shadows move from behind it.

"Stop screaming Moyashi. The Finders are right outside the door."

Allen knew that, yet he still wanted to scream at Kanda for being so insensitive about his clothes. But that didn't matter now at all. Kanda moved back down and kissed him roughly, his hands grabbing Allen's erection and stroking him quickly, his mouth making sure no moans escaped into the room. Once Allen was leaking pre-cum, Kanda let go of Allen's cock and got out of bed to strip himself.

Allen panted softly from his position on the bed as his eyes wondered down Kanda's well toned body as the articles of clothing were removed. Allen eyed Kanda's pants as they were kicked off him, the boxers following suit to revel Kanda's hard erection.

"Get on your hands and knees, Moyashi." Kanda spat out as he walked towards the bed. Allen did as he was told and sat up, turned around and propped himself up on his hands and knees so his ass was in the air and pointed at Kanda. Kanda smirked and spread Allen's cheeks and shoved two fingers inside Allen.

"A-MMM!" Allen caught himself before he screamed out in pain and bit down on his hand. He should be used to Kanda's way of preparing him, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. Tears weld up at the corner of his eyes as Kanda moved his fingers inside him roughly. Kanda added a third finger and stretched out Allen even more, pushing his fingers in deeper and searching inside Allen for the spot that would make him scream Kanda's name.

"A-AH!"

"Shhh… Don't be so loud, Moyashi."

Kanda hissed in Allen's ear as he pressed the boy closer to his body. Allen nodded a bit, face turning a bright shade of red as be bit down on his arm again and shoved his face into the pillow under him. The sheets were scattered around him, his body feeling hot all over as Kanda removed his fingers from inside Allen. Allen felt Kanda's tongue run a trail down his back until it reached his entrance; he bit harder on his hand to make sure not to let out any unwanted noise, knowing far well that if they were caught, the punishment would be dreadful. Kanda pulled away from Allen's body and flipped the boy around so he could look down at the lustful expression on Allen's flushed face.

"K-Kanda…" Allen mumbled softly after letting go of his hand for a second. Kanda smirked down at him, licking his lips like a hungry wolf. Kanda grabbed Allen's legs and pushed them towards the boy's chest, spreading them in the process, allowing Allen's entrance to be exposed to him. Allen bit down on his hand again, turned his head away and closed his eyes. Kanda positioned himself at Allen's entrance and thrust his hips in, moaning as the warmth of his lover exploded around him.

"Mmmmfff…." Allen arched his back and bit roughly on his hand, his cheeks turning a dark crimson. The boy arched his back with the feeling of Kanda filling him up; small waves of pleasure pulsed through his vines, making him want to scream for not being allowed to moan as he liked. Kanda began to move inside Allen, slowly at first just to torture the boy, but soon grew impatient himself. He pulled Allen up to a sitting position so Allen was straddling his hips. Allen let go of his hand and shoved his face on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda grabbed hold of Allen's round ass, made sure he had a good grip on it and began to help the boy move up and down his shaft. He felt as Allen's muscles contrast and twitched around him, the heat of the smaller boy making the pleasure of it all just seem to triple. Allen bit down on Kanda's shoulder and let out a loud moan as he forced his hips down, making Kanda's hard length slam deeper inside him, easily poking his prostate.

"Mmm!" Allen almost screamed out but bit harder down on Kanda's shoulder as his hips kept moving on their own to fix both their desires. Kanda growled loudly from both the pain on his shoulder and the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach; he digged his nails into Allen's rear as he helped the boy move faster.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…! Ah…! K-Kanda…" Allen mumbled against Kanda's shoulder, drool escaping his parted lips. Allen felt so close to releasing, but he didn't want to cum just yet. He felt his erection rubbing against Kanda's toned abs each time he moved up and down, he felt Kanda's length poke his prostate with each thrust, he felt his lovers nails dig into him; _he just felt so damn good. _Allen couldn't hold out anymore, he sensed that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he bit hard on Kanda's shoulder before letting out a muffled scream and releasing his load onto his and Kanda's stomach. His muscles clenched tightly around Kanda's cock as the Asian moaned and came inside the boy; Allen's muscles trying to milk every last of the seed out of Kanda.

"H-Haaa…." Allen let go of Kanda's shoulder, noticing the bite mark he had left. Kanda didn't seem to mind it all that much at the moment, but he will after he takes a bath. Kanda laid Allen down on the bed before pulling out of the boy, leaving Allen to feel empty inside.

Allen closed his eyes as he felt soft lips on his. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders to pull the samurai closer to him and deepen the kiss. Without warning, Kanda pushed his tongue past Allen's lips and teeth. He began to rub the tongues together, earning a small moan from Allen. Kanda, refusing to part for air, pressed their lips closer together, moving them with the heated, bruising kiss as their tongues played a war of dominance. After what felt like forever, Kanda finally decided to pull away.

Allen panted softly and opened his eyes to look up at his lover. Kanda's hair had gotten out of its pony tail and was draped around his shoulders, sticking to him from the sweat. Kanda truly looked like a god. "I'm going to take a shower." Kanda stated with a husky voice. He got off Allen and rolled out of bed. Allen turned on his side and wrapped the sheets around him, mostly to cover him up, and because he was starting to feel cold without the others warmth.

"Alright." Allen watched as Kanda walked around the room, collecting his clothes. Kanda's figure was mostly hidden by his hair, which stopped right above the Asian's ass. "Hey… Kanda…?"

"What?" Kanda asked without looking back at the younger male.

"Do you love me?"

"Tch. Of course not, Moyashi." Kanda said coldly before walking towards the attached bathroom, leaving the boy alone once again.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**Yeah. Sad ending D: but… yeah I blame my friend for this; she gave me the idea of writing it. Blame her! But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the smut and what not, and a million apologize to those of you who are expecting me to update my other stories, but I can't until I get my new computer. (I'm writing this from my mom's computer but I can't update since I lost all my other files and what not from my computer)**

**So hold on for a while longer! I promise! (hopefully. She's getting a bit hopeful as well) **

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry for any errors and what not. I don't mind if you guys point it out :3 Review if you like, but I would love you if you did x3;; **

**-SaYa**

**K A N D A**


End file.
